1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a balance correcting apparatus and a electricity storage system.
2. Related Art
When a large number of electricity storage cells connected in series are used, unevenness among the voltages of the electricity storage cells may shorten the lifetime of the electricity storage cells. To address this issue, a balance correcting circuit has been proposed that includes an inductor, a switching device and a driver circuit for the switching device and that equalizes voltages of the electricity storage cells (see Patent Documents 1 to 3).